Not So Scary
by Lightismydark
Summary: He was scared of a lot of things and his constant shaking usually wasn't anything unusual to see. But if anything scared him even more than Russia it had to be this. (Sucky summary is summary ;-; )


**A/N- I'm only writing this because I know a certain someone who ships this … a lot. And she may or may have not gotten me to ship it. Ohh well ! **

**Anywho please enjoy ~**

Lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder. Latvia let out a small squeak and hid farther into the cushions of the couch. He'd normally be upstairs with Estonia and Lithuania asleep by now but instead he sat on the couch downstairs shaking more than usual.

He pressed a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't be heard and wake anyone else. It was bad enough that the storm outside had already lasted half an hour, he didn't need to accidentally wake up the large Russian that already rarely slept due to his insomnia. If he accidentally woke him up… he was to scared to think of what the other would do.

More lightning stuck closer and closer till the house shook along with each strike. Latvia pulled his legs against his chest and shook quietly wishing to himself that Estonia or Lithuania would be a bit nicer and try to help him. But he understood that they needed their sleep to which was one of the reasons he left the room.

He looked up at the window across the couch just as bright light filled the room followed by a loud crash. Latvia let out a small scream and curled into the couch starting to sob softly. He didn't hear someone come down or as they went up behind the couch.

"Latvia ? What are you doing down here ?" A voice asked. Latvia sat up quickly his eyes wide as he looked up behind him. He saw Russia staring down at him with curious violet eyes. Latvia opened his mouth to say something but stumbled over his words more than usual "I-I'm s-s-sorry !" he managed to stutter out thinking he had woken him.

Russia looked confused at his apology and thought nothing of it. He went around the couch and sat down looking at the trembling nation in front of him. "I-I didn't m-m" he tried stuttering out before another flash of lighting lit up the room cutting him off as he yelped and cover his face with his hands sobbing.

Russia looked at Latvia tilting his head slightly to the right before it clicked. "Little Latvia is scared of storms da ?" he asked getting no response for the tiny nations. He sighed softly and moved closer to the other opening up his arms "Come."

Latvia looked up shaking about to question what he meant when more lighting came. He didn't think or question anything when he jumped into Russia's arms burying his face into the bigger mans chest. Russia wrapped his arms around the shaking body a small smile on his face. "Don't be scared Latvia. The storm cant hurt you in here." he said quietly letting Latvia cry into his chest as the storm raged on.

"I-I know." Latvia whimpered pulling his face from Russia coat "Th-They j-just scare m-me" Latvia gripped onto Russia's coat biting down on his lip as he tried not to cry harder as the lightning became more frequent. The storm sounded like it was right above them now. Latvia shook harder refusing to look up as he screwed his eyes shut.

The storm continued on for a least another 15 minutes before quieting down to a drizzle. Latvia by then had stopped crying though his shaking never ceased. He looked up at Russia his cheeks a soft pink and tear streaked. Russia smiled down softly at his and Latvia noted that it lacked that creepiness that is held during the day. "I-I'm sorry I-if I-I woke y-you s-sir"

"Nyet. I was already awake and came downstairs when I heard screaming." Russia explained and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. Latvia blushed and tried to pull away thinking he no longer needed Russia to comfort him but found the Russian man had a secure grip on him. He leaned his head against Russia's chest and sighed "T-Thank you" He whispered

"No need. I couldn't let my little Latvia stay scared." Russia said squeezing his arms around him a bit. Latvia blushed an even deeper shade of red and buried his face into Russia's coat shivering slightly. Russia noticed and removed his jacket draping it over Latvia's shaky shoulders. Latvia looked up at him as he kissed the top of his head again. "There's no need to be afraid Raivis"

Latvia looked down at the use of his human name. He couldn't place why but he didn't feel scared, he felt oddly safe instead. He felt warm and secure wrapped in the older nations arms and the soft light from the moon made Russia's face seem even kinder and more child like. A small smile crossed his face as he rested his head against Russia's chest once more.

Maybe thunder storms weren't so bad.

** A/N- This was supposed to have more fluff but what can you expect for me to write at midnight ~ **

**Besides that did I do an okay job at keeping them in character ? I'm not sure… sigh.**

**Oh well. I'll try writing another story for this pairing one day soon because a.) I do find it kind of cute (I blame my friend for making me ship it ! *^*) and b.) I love Russia so much ! **

**Please drop me a review if you want on how I did or if you wanna see more. I'd actually be more than happy to write any shipping that your little heart desires even very obscure ones ! **


End file.
